L'armure légère
by YuukiKoala
Summary: Arthur achète une armure, du moins se la fait offrir...Mais tout ne se passe pas comme prévu - Fond de Merthur / OS


**Note :** Fic fait sur le défi de l'absurdité d'Ange, avec pour tirage « Et si on vous donnait de l'argent pour acheter »

Arthur était vraiment naïf.  
C'est ce que Merlin se dit alors qu'il devait régler le problème une énième fois. Oh, il n'était pas si insouciant, et parfois Arthur faisait preuve d'une perspicacité sans fond. Mais tout de même, des fois, il ne se méfiait pas assez.

Ils étaient en train de se promener sur le marché, quand tout avait commencé.  
Quand Arthur s'était cru malin en marchandant avec ce personnage louche. Cet homme encapuchonné qui vendait soi disant une armure plus légère que d'habitude.  
Merlin avait de suite soupçonné la magie, mais Arthur s'était dit que le métal devait être différent, c'est tout.

Alors les négociations avaient commencé :

\- A combien est cette armure ?  
\- Oh… Hm. Mon prince, donnez votre prix.  
\- 100 ors ?  
\- Oh c'est beaucoup trop pour vous ! Non… Non, vous êtes trop valeureux pour payer une telle somme !

Arthur reçu le compliment avec plaisir.

\- 50 ors alors ?

Le marchand paru réfléchir puis secoua la tête :

\- Non vraiment, mon prince, j'estime que vous êtes si puissant, cette armure vous irait à merveille, alors… Non. C'est trop haut ! Je ne peux pas vous faire dépenser une telle somme.

Arthur était surpris, mais se laissa avoir :

\- 20 ?  
\- Toujours trop haut  
\- Ne me dis pas que tu vas me la faire gratuite, marchand ?

Merlin fronça les sourcils. Se disant que si le marchand disait oui, c'est qu'il y avait bel et bien un problème.  
Le marchand hocha la tête, et Merlin vit Arthur en être tout heureux :

\- Tu es bien bon, brave marchand.  
\- Oh, oui, et je vous donne cet or en plus, parce que c'est vous qui êtes le meilleur. Faites en ce que vous voulez, prince, cet or est à vous et non pas au royaume…

Arthur trouva ça un peu étrange, mais haussa les épaules, se dit que ce marchand était vraiment trop gentil – et complètement stupide – et prit l'argent avec un air fier, bien qu'il n'oublia pas ses manières. Après tout, Arthur n'était pas juste un abruti arrogant, et il savait remercier comme il se le devait. Et puis, on venait de l'acheter pour qu'il achète. Il se devait de dire merci.

\- Tu seras remercié, marchand.  
\- Merci, messire.

Quelques instants plus tard, Arthur repartait avec l'armure et son servant. Merlin grimaçait, et essayait de faire comprendre à Arthur que de fait, tout ceci était étrange.

\- Arthur, vous ne trouvez pas étrange qu'il vous propose cette superbe armure pour si peu cher ?! Surtout en vous donnant de l'argent ?  
\- Il a reconnu ma valeur, et m'a fait un cadeau, il a le droit, Merlin.

Insistant néanmoins encore un peu, Merlin comprit pourtant qu'Arthur ne reviendrait pas sur sa décision.  
Il se prépara alors au pire, et à juste raison.

Quand Arthur enfila l'armure, tout fier de lui, pour faire des essayages, il comprit son erreur. Du moins, pas tout à fait.  
Ses yeux se vidèrent de toute conscience, après tout. Il ne pu même pas se rendre compte.

L'armure le contrôlait, et il ne pouvait rien faire contre ça. Rapidement, il prit l'épée qu'il avait à proximité. 

Merlin le vit faire, et eut un frisson d'effroi en constatant qu'Arthur se dirigeait vers lui pour l'attaquer.

\- Et voilà, je vous l'avais dit que c'était une mauvaise idée !

Ils se trouvaient dans la chambre d'Arthur. Merlin réfléchit au fait que personne ne devait apprendre que le prince s'était fait avoir aussi facilement. Seulement il devait trouver le sort adéquat, et ce, sans livre, et aussi, sans se faire tuer.

Merlin se dit que sauver Arthur ne serait jamais une partie de plaisir, mais se sauver lui-même en plus, n'était pas bien pratique non plus.

\- Arthur ! Reprenez vous !

Merlin esquiva une attaque, de toute l'agilité dont il pouvait faire preuve. Arthur ne lui répondit rien du tout, et attaqua encore.

\- C'est moi ! Merlin !

Mais Merlin avait beau dire ce qu'il voulait, ça ne marchait pas. Usant d'un sort pour se dépêcher d'esquiver une autre attaque, il se demanda s'il pouvait essayer d'enlever l'armure.  
Deux sorts plus tard, il parvint à enlever le casque.  
Il l'arracha presque de la tête d'Arthur. Mais au moins, il était sûr qu'une partie pourrait être enlevée.

Seulement, si Arthur dévoila sa chevelure et son visage, et donc, ses yeux vides, il...Avait toujours les yeux vides. Enlever le casque ne suffirait pas.  
Merlin retint un juron intérieur, et il réfléchit à une nouvelle solution.

C'est ça qui le perdit.  
Parce qu'à réfléchir, il se retrouva coincé contre un mur. Et Arthur qui approchait, menaçant. Levant son épée, Merlin se protégea comme il put.

Et alors qu'il s'attendait à se faire découper, il ne sentit rien. Il rouvrit les yeux. Arthur l'observait, comme résistant à ce qu'il se passait. Comme s'il ne pouvait pas tuer Merlin. Parce que Merlin était trop important à ses yeux, parce qu'il ne pouvait décemment pas faire ça.  
Parce qu'il résistait, suppliant presque – et pourtant, on parlait d'Arthur là – Merlin de vite s'éloigner.

Merlin était surpris. Un peu touché aussi.  
Mais il se reprit vite. Il avait sa solution. Arthur pointait toujours l'épée sur lui après tout. Ca pouvait peut-être marcher… Merlin lançant un léger sort avec ses yeux sur le casque pour le rendre plus fragile – il ne fut d'ailleurs pas sûr que ça ait marché – pris toutes ses forces et enfonça le casque contre la lame de l'épée.

Le casque se coupa, et une fois cela fait, il se désintégra sous les yeux de Merlin.  
Merlin vit alors l'armure disparaître aussi vite que le casque, et Arthur tomber à genou.

Il y eut un silence.

\- Arthur ? Tout va bien ?  
\- ….Qu'est ce qu'il vient de se passer ?  
\- ...Vous vous rappelez, l'armure ? Elle était enchantée, et vous avez tenté de me tuer avec.

Arthur releva la tête, et se releva tout court. Il observa Merlin, s'excusa légèrement – en marmonnant presque –. Il rangea son épée.  
Et Merlin en profita pour lui envoyer un pique.

\- « Ce marchand est vraiment humble, il a vraiment vu ma valeur »  
\- Oh tais toi Merlin.  
\- Parce que j'ai raison ?  
\- ….Exactement. Maintenant sors de cette chambre, je n'ai plus besoin de toi.  
\- Très bien, Arthur.

Alors que Merlin commençait à partir, Arthur essayait de se remémorer de ce qu'il avait fait, mais aucun souvenir ne lui venait en tête. Sinon qu'après avoir enfilé l'armure il avait eut une violente envie de meurtre.

Quoique.  
Il lui sembla se rappeler qu'à un moment. Pendant un instant. Il avait manqué de tuer quelque chose d'important. De trop important pour vivre sans.  
Ne voulant pas croire ce qu'il ressentit, Arthur secoua la tête et prévu d'embêter Merlin un peu en retour.  
Après tout, il avait une chambre à lui faire nettoyer.

Fin.


End file.
